User blog:AcesRockz/Reisen, Lunar Rabbit of Lunacy
Reisen, Lunar Rabbit of Lunacy is a Touhou-Based Custom Champion in League of Legends. Abilities Fires a bullet at a target direction that deals physical damage to the first enemy unit hit. |leveling = |description2 = The bullet starts off at a slow speed and accelerates as it travels. Bullet speed increases with attack speed. |leveling2 = Projectile Speed per |description3 = If the enemy unit hit is facing away from Reisen, they are silenced for a duration. If the enemy unit hit is facing towards Reisen, they are disarmed for a duration. |leveling3 = seconds. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = |speed = }} |description2 = Damaging abilities trigger Wave Disruption marks, slowing marked enemy champions by 60% for a duration. |leveling2 = seconds. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = }} Reisen tumbles towards target direction, gaining stealth on activation for 1 second and leaving behind an uncontrollable clone of herself that lasts a duration. Stealth can be ended prematurely with basic attacks or ability casts. |leveling = seconds. |description2 = The clone retains 50% of Reisen's total stats and will automatically try to use basic attacks at the closest enemy unit, prioritizing champions. The clone will continue to attack its initial target for the remainder of its duration. Clone basic attacks consume Wave Disruption marks. |description3 = If Reisen damages an enemy champion with Mind Manipulation or Ripple Vision while being in range of her active clone, Reisen can activate Disbelief again to swap places with her clone. |cooldown = |cost = 85 |costtype = Mana at all ranks |range = 750 }} }} Non-Disorder Shot basic attack and Mind Manipulation projectiles are stealthed until they are within range of an enemy unit or source of vision. |description2 = After channeling for 1.5 seconds, sends an energy wave in front of her in a cone, traveling to deal magic damage to enemies. |leveling2 = |description3 = Enemies facing towards Reisen are taunted for a duration. Enemies facing away from Reisen are feared for a duration. Duration is based on energy wave travel distance. |leveling3 = seconds. |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = }} Description Reisen is a lunar rabbit that escaped to Earth, later arriving in Gensokyo and working under Eirin Yagakoro and Kaguya Houraisan. A trained soldier and fighter, Reisen adjusts her personality and behavior according to the situation at hand. Despite usually appearing calm and level headed, she can instantly turn swift and cunning to take down her enemy. In game, Reisen's kit is designed to provoke insanity in her oponents, both directly and indirectly. To make the most of her abilities' damage and utiliy, she requires precise timing and accurate positioning while anticipating what her opponents will do. Landing her Mind Manipulation and Lunatic Red Eyes at the right time will either reward her with an advantage or grant her opponent a large window for a counterattack. Her abiliies aim to gain the attention of her enemies and instill paranoia by keeping tabs on Reisen's Disorder Stacks and position: *Disorder Shot grants Reisen a unique way of outplaying enemies, especially in duels. *Mind Manipulation is very telegraphed at low ranks, but can be devastatingly surprising with proper attack speed. *Ripple Vision serves as a poke tool with the potential to grant windows for follow up damage. *Disbelief is her main outplay tool as it grants her two forms of unique mobility and utility. *Lunatic Red Eyes adds to her wave manipulation aspect as it makes enemies cautious of Reisen's Mind Manipulation as well as its teamfight impact. Comments Hey there! AcesRockz here with another custom champion page! If you haven't already seen my blog posthttp://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AcesRockz/Touhou_Custom_Champion_Concepts, I've begun designing kits based on characters from the Touhou Project series. You can find more information on my intentions and design explanations there. This custom champion is based on a recurring character in the Touhou series, both in terms of lore and gameplay. It was very challenging to come up with a kit for her, as she had many traits that could be translated uniquely into League of Legends gameplay. To anchor the development of her abilities, I decided to focus my efforts on her ability to instill lunacy in her enemies, whether directly with gameplay visuals or mind games with her passive and varying crowd control. I also wanted her to be categorized as a marksman, for obvious reasons as well as design reasons: a marksman that specializes in mind games with her opponents and offers decent damage and utility at many parts of the game. Like with all of my current concepts, this one, which I was actually fumbling with for a while, still needs a bit of tuning here and there so any help, be they suggestions, discussion or criticism, is welcome! At any rate, thanks for taking the time to look at this and I hope that you look forward for more in the future! Category:Custom champions